Legacies
Legacies are common threads that may stretch through time and influence history. A Legacy can take many forms–an object, a person, a place, a blood line, an organization, or even a philosophical ideal. __TOC__ The Bloodline of Hilde Dragonbride The blood of the Barbarians of old may have been diluted, but it is not lost... the feats of the wild people, descendents of Hilde Dragonbride, still echo through the frozen steppes and icy mountains. Senseless Bloodshed Hilde and her army allied with no one, warring with both the Dwarves and the allied armies. Luxaether, their leader, had seen great peril to come from one of the humanoid races, but the vague visions had not revealed which of the lesser ones would be the harbinger of destruction. As it were, Luxaether could only hope to thin out their numbers so that he could keep an eye on any sort of danger to come. Rebirth of Nations Luxaether would come to curse the lengthened lifespan he had bestowed on his Commander. Now over a century old and still going strong, Hilde would bring her axe down on the White Dragon's neck, after she found out that the murder of her progeny and the wars among the clans of her people had been orchestrated by Luxaether. This did not come without a price, for as the Dragon gasped its dying breath, the magic that kept Hilde young was lifted, and her body shriveled into nothing but dust and bones. The Hextech War Seeing his lands become endangered by the disputes of the revolutionaries and the conservatives, a young Barbarian by the name of Sidastr Wyrmson unites the clans for the first time since the slaying of the White Dragon. Believed by his people to be descended from the children of Hilde and Luxaether, Sidastr reminded the world that the will of the wild men was still very much alive, and ready to dent the cogs of the war-engines brought to their door The Dwarven Nation The dwarven people's civilization was born in fire. Their art, culture, politics, and much more all reflects their oftentimes violent past. The modern dwarf of this world is shaped by what their history gave them. Hades' Retribution Though many of the peoples of the world had been enslaved by dragons, each race bore the scars of those dark times differently. While the humans had the bravery of a hero to rally behind, the dwarves could only find solace through the forge. Their many crafts and great, heavy architecture was in part influenced by lingering fear of dragons and their magic. Senseless Bloodshed The industry of the dwarves was feared. In their fervor to deter great calamity, they had inadvertently invited the armies of the world upon their doorstep. Though many dwarves died, it was the destruction of their ancient history and culture that is still mourned to this day. It was remembered as the senseless war in part because of all of the knowledge and monuments that had been destroyed. The identity they had just begun to develop as a people was lost forever. Today, many aspects of dwarven culture revolves around ensuring the past is never lost like that again. The practice of ancestor worship, grand architecture, tattooing, and small immediate families with large extended families are all prevalent. The Triumvirate Collapses Near the end of The Age of Dwarven Stone, the power of the dwarves was as strong as ever. However, the story of the Senseless War had transformed from a tragic tale of irrational fear and terrible loss to a bitter one of petty nations banding against the dwarves out of jealousy. Without the means to enact their vengeance against a world they felt had wronged them, their aggression turned inwards, upon themselves. This bitterness, coupled with an often overwhelming expectation to uphold and respect their past, has made the modern dwarf into a stoic perfectionist with heavy psychological and emotional baggage and very few tools to cope with them. The Priests of Aldúr Magic Theocracy of Aldúr One of the earliest tasks performed by the Aldúr priests was the 'Resurrection of the Archivist.' For the Archivist, this return didn't come with free will. The Aldúr priests were able to manipulate the Archivist to their bidding. This gave the priests access to the mind of the Archivist, followed by the Arcane Tomes written in the Archivist's own hand. With access to the Arcane Tomes, the Aldúr priests were able to conjure the deepest magics, with access to the mind of the Archivist, the Aldúr priests were able to realize the most impenetrable arcane secrets. The Rise of Hilde Dragonbride The Aldúr priests knew what side of the bread to butter. The priests hitched the wagon of their own ambitions to the Dragonbride, only to turn on her at the 11th hour. The priests looked the part of true guardians of peace. The races would quickly find it was merely another layer of deceit from the Aldúr theocracy. Loss of Magic Once upon a time, the priests of Aldúr ruled over a nation. They raised their Pope above all other monarchies. The great nation of Aldúros mirrored the legendary cities of the gods they disposed from memory. Now, the priests that remain guard the secrets of magic from extinction. The priests of Aldúr have been brought low by the power of steam. The priests have had to hide the very Tomes that gave them power, lest they be destroyed forever. The priests buried the Archivist's Tomes deep in a vault. Long ago, Magic began to be used by the elite to control the races. Today, Steam puts power into the hands of the many. The Aldúr priests struggle to keep the paths of magic alive! Legacy: Hextech Tecnology The technology that changed the balance of power in the world and in the process created a wave of conflict and chaos. Loss of Magic Perhaps, the most notable event in rise of steam technology was the weakening of its prime rival. The recession of magic from the world led many cities and societies to a profound crisis. An alternative source of power was in demand, and what was first know as a loon’s pastime, received a huge mass of attention. Arthur’s round table of industrialists form Arthur moved by the recent discoveries in hextech technology, and seeing a unique opportunity to expand his own business, changed the scope of the technology altogether by starting the mass production. His round table of industrialist made hextech commodities available to all corners of the world, and lined Arthur’s pockets with more gold than he could deal with. The United Directory of Scorpus The many events in the Steam Age eventually, broke Arthurs’ old convention of mass produced steam gadgets. The first example of modern steam was produced by no other than the dragons. Being the race most naturally attached with magic, they adopted strange spell weavings into their steam contraptions. When it started outperforming the standard, each nation tried to follow their example and started to adapt the tecnology to their own culture. This was known as the hextech schism. Archmages of the Ages Magic has been around since the creation of the World. For those who are able to control it, a guild was created with a leader that determined the sway of magic use. The Dragon's Age As much as the dragons wanted to suppress the magic of the mortals, the mortals were able to control the the arcane. And so the Green Dragons let them have it, but under their control. Sierra the elf was appointed as the first Archmage. Her duty was to find and recruit magic users and train them to heal dragons. She took A young Human Cain as her apprentice and together, they formed the first mage guild that focused on Healing and tending to dragons. Viridian, Birthplace of an Empire As dragon population plummeted and the mages were released from dragon slavery, the Elven Archmage Meriel turned the mage guild independent from rule. Her and her apprentice Cain turned the Mage guild into a company with mages for hire with their focus in Construction and Research. With such a powerful guild, smaller kingdoms gathered under them to form the''' '''Arcana Conglomerate, a large area under the Archmage's control. Loss of Magic With the Arcana Conglemerate thriving and drowning in riches, the magic recession hit the Guild hard. But with such riches and so many to appease, the Human Archmage Porter drew the focus of the guild to the entertaining spectacles of Illusion and People Manipulation. With his apprentice Cain, Archmage Porter attempted to control the unsteady Conglomerate through entertainment and perceived luxury. The Hextech War The Arcana Conglomerate began to fall as the other kingdoms began to intrude on their territory. People left the Arcana for more prosperous kingdoms. Human Archmage Cain lashed out to protect his Kingdom which turned into all out war. The United Directory of Scorpus The Elven Archmage Theresa was left to take care of the shambles of the Mage Guild. With the conglomerate dissolved and Magic users run out of most of the land. Archmage Theresa and her human apprentice Garrison found Refuge under the United Directory of Scorpus. The fleeting magic crippled the mages to focus on no more than Knowledge and Preservation.